White Christmas
by Rococo-theory
Summary: Short story to spread holiday cheer through the loveliness of Damon and Elena. Will be finished by Christmas. AU. AH.
1. Baby, it's cold outside

_**Baby, it's cold outside.**_

Deep snow gleamed white as milk and created an air of intense winter. Miniscule Christmas lights charmed themselves around each tree, each branch, each lamppost. People peered out of their windows to observe the chilly conditions outside, while some instead curled up by their fireplace or on their sofas with their cups of tea or cocoa. Smoke rose from the dusty chimneys and filled the air with the smell of burning wood. Elena strolled speedily along the still street, knee-deep in purely white layers of snow, her crimson coat gripped tightly with her hand as not to let the cold cut her skin, her cheeks burning bright as ripe cherries. Quietly she sighed with utter relief as she was at the doorstep of her destination.

There he was. The boy she'd longed for nearly three years, which seemed to her a lifetime. He stood casually, inhaling the smoke from the glistening cigarette and looking her directly in the eye. His attitude expressed no emotion, but the duskiness of his eyes screamed peripety. Elena walked passed him with her warm and kind heart leaping bounds and turning aroused. Their eyes, expressing perplexity, continued to follow each other. She rushed inside, holding her coat tightly with her one hand, gripping it closer to her skin and breathing deep into her knitted scarf. Once greeted by the cardinal amount of Christmas lights Elena let her coat fall gracefully off her bare shoulders exposing her sleek dress. The dress, a blood or rather bordeaux red, basked in the glory of her skin. Her complexion touched the hearts of many, with her cheeks the colour of mellow strawberries and her lips stained as if with red wine. Elena quietly strolled through the crowd of persons and found herself a hidden and tremendous spot, from where she observed the crowd passionately, for she simply wanted one dance. One dance with someone who wasn't positively ghastly and didn't insult her nature by inappropriate advances.

Damon stood riotous within himself as he could not believe it. The girl he'd never paid any of his courtesies to was now the object of his soul desire. He now noticed her every inhale of breath, every movement of her locks of hair. Extinguishing his cigarette he moved inside and walked through the crowded room, a room dedicated to the celebration of Christmas, a soiree for their very own school. Damon never lifted his gaze off her, still bewildered and dazed he seemed to finally be looking clearly at someone who appealed to him more than anything else ever had.

Only months ago, he remembered, he'd made a very inappropriate comment about the beauty he now seeked. It made his heart sting to imagine his own arrogance and hypocrisy. There she stood amongst the invisible gathering; bright, harmonious and absolutely delightful. She probably despised him. That he didn't just know, he believed it to be a fact. At his pathetic and overruling orders many a person had begun to shy away from her, simply because he believed her not to be _normal_ enough. Was this an impression made upon him because he'd once caught her glancing at him lovingly? Damon realized how conceited and proud he'd been; believing she'd cared for him or fancied him, when in reality that might have been quite the reverse.

With faint breaths he finally approached her and stood beside her in his usual careless attitude. Elena regarded him fixatedly or so he thought. So he hoped. He produced a silver flask containing his favorite whisky and drank in an aflutter manner from it. Then, with a newfound confidence, he briskly turned and approached the dark haired ravishing girl. The amazement found in her stand was not possible to conceal. Damon reached out and offered her his hand, doing it so with the most impossible of grins, but which turned to a true smile in a mere second. Elena bothered and bewildered stared into his steel blue eyes, which pierced her very spirit like sharp icicles. Without further thought, which might have been advised, Elena belatedly placed her near-trembling hand in his and entrusted her heart to him at that very moment.

Damon was not more assured of himself than she was at the same time. They now, positioned in the very center of the illuminated yet dim ballroom, moved close to one another. Damon felt his heart pound and with no possibility of masking it simply pulled Elena towards him, in a gentle fashion of course, for the gaze of the whole room was now upon them. After the clashing and slashing of Elena's word, by Damon himself, nobody trusted their own eyes. However, everyone wanted to believe what was before them.

The estranged personages stood pressed against one another in an amorous dance.

"I'm Damon," He said rather awkwardly, knowing they had never even exchanged a word.

"That seems rather silly," Elena said almost gravely, "We have been in the same class for three years. I supposed we'd have made each other's acquaintance by now,"

Damon inhaled with a quivering air.

"It's quite unfortunate that until now we've been strangers, for you are certainly the most smashing of the girls here tonight,"

Elena blushed. She didn't intend to. Despite her troublesome and inexpressible feelings she had decided to remain curious and unattainable until the very end, but now that was gone. When she managed to glance upwards after a moment's pause, she found the blue streams stare right into her. Her black eyes could not receive such attention, so her gaze turned away and yet she felt his stinging and edging look penetrate every fence she'd built around her heart.

"It's probable that we've just been woven in different circles," She said with a smile, although she knew. It was likely that she knew each cruel or despicable word he'd spoken about her, but she simply couldn't throw him out of her heart like a raggedy cloth. It was love. Nobody could tell her differently. She just hoped he didn't know.

"That must have been it," Damon replied the same, "Well, anyhow it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance now,"

He raised Elena's hand to his lips and kissed it softly with a smile. His charm was overwhelming, yet he was not undisputed of it now. This whole encounter shook him to his very core. Perhaps it was the enchanting ambiance of Christmas time or the possibility of them becoming a talked about item, but he wanted her. More than anything. More than his own pride. There was such a surge of delightfulness that all he wanted was to take her out to cafes, the movies, talk to her about literature and film and cook Christmas foods together. This side of him seemed inconceivable and yet it was present and occurring.

"Elena," Once said, Elena shivered slightly in astonishment at the mention of her name, for she believed it could have been entirely likely that he didn't know her name, "Would there be any possibility of you being my girl?"

Elena pulled away from him. The stare she gave him was mazed and bemused.

"Are you patronizing me? Do you think me so stupid that you believe I would fall for your lie?"

Damon leaped to her.

"Stop," His hand gripped hers tightly, in utter desperation, "I have never meant something more than I do this now. I have never felt the emotions I am feeling now. They are new, but intriguing and astonishing, for it appears that I love you dearly and my conspicuous loathing and bashing came simply from that. You know do you not?" His eyes searched for an answer.

Elena lightly nodded. Damon sighed in despair. Without other hope he pulled her so close to him their bodies pressed together and he could feel her warm skin heat more and her cheeks turn ruby. Damon leaned close to her ear, moving slowly and temptingly at the same time to keep up appearances; they were after all supposed to be dancing, and whispered soundlessly, audible only to the girl before him.

"_I'm sorry_," A quiet whisper and yet it meant so much. Elena's heart sank and amongst the fir trees and the brightening modest lights, she felt herself opening up to the man before her. His words were so honest and if one was doubtful of that, his gaze expressed everything else. There was not a drop of deceit in his eyes. Elena could not find the words she required. She simply continued their dance. Loosening her composure and letting herself be caressed in his arms.

This appeared to be the most promising of Christmas's she'd have the pleasure of delighting in.

* * *

><p>Elena sat on the armchair, pastel white and embroidered with a golden floral pattern, the palms of her hands resting upon her knees. Her carnation silk pyjamas fell splendidly along the lines of her body and her hair, let out graced her back romantically. Beside her on the small table stood a large white cup rimmed with gold, and peonies of a charming pink and red. Elena's gaze pointed towards the window, as if awaiting and in a mere moment her wish came. At the door came a knock, she composed herself and opened with a genuine and heart-warming smile and in a minute Damon had her in his arms, whilst they were cold she did not feel it, for his touch always warmed her pleasantly. Elena glanced outside over his shoulder and delighted in the piles of white snow, covering the ground in its entirety and the light of day that was still present for it was midday. There was no sun, yet the sky was light and greyish instead of raven black which was to be found most days. Damon entered her house and observed the cosiness of the place.<p>

This day was intended to be a day solely for rest and calm, whilst delighting in black and white films and food. Damon had brought the films – _A matter of life and death _and _Holiday (1938)._ Elena had bought all the necessary utilities for the creation of gingerbread cookies and chocolate milk whips. Without further ado they got to work.

Damon stood dazed in the kitchen. He had no idea how to start. Elena regarded him from the doorway, surveying every possible item and then placing it upon the counter again. A smile graced her lips. Finally she decided to end his torture and appeared as if completely oblivious to his confusion. Taking out the recipes she began to work whilst giving tasks to Damon.

She read aloud –

"_In a medium bowl, mix together the shortening, molasses, brown sugar, water, egg, and vanilla until smooth_," And so they continued until both desserts were done and then after observing them for a moment, Damon leaned towards Elena and put his arm around her waist. Pulling her close their lips met and he savoured the raspberry flavour of hers, feeling the warmth and exuberance of her entire being. Elena smiled and so he could not hold back and mirrored the emotion. Each time Elena graced him with her kind and lovely smile, he simply had to smile back. It was unfeasible to not do so.

With their hands full of goods they rushed upstairs to Elena's room. Once there Elena placed everything beside the large bed; beset by radiant white covers and an immense number of pillows. Then the film was started and they both curled up beside each other, delighting in their innovations and smiling happily throughout the film.

"Katherine Hepburn looks lovely here," Elena said whilst sipping her drink.

Damon looked at her inquiringly, but after realizing she truly was not seeking a compliment felt even more inclined to present one to her.

"You look far more charming than she ever could," He looked at her intently and saw her cheeks turn a bright scarlet. She was truly the most fascinating creature one could ever behold.

"Finally I feel like one of _those _couples. The ones that spend winters together and make them seemed cheery and wonderful throughout," Elena said rather excitedly.

"The most curious notion is that I feel the same. I've never spend Christmas with a girl, nor any winter with one. Honestly, I've never really spent time with a girl, like I have with you. It never seemed appealing to me before," Elena fought against blushing yet again. Damon's confessions and flattery were making her appear naïve and silly.

"Will we spend Christmas together?" Damon inquired rather aroused.

Elena once again felt like she was hit by a snowball of sorts.

"I reckon we can,"

The snow fell. White. In big flakes. Turning the seemingly calm ambiance to an even more peaceful one. There was no one on the snow ridden streets, no one in the cafes or shops. Damon and Elena remained in their cosy accommodations and pleased themselves by doing absolutely nothing. Just as it should be when winter comes.


	2. Let it snow

_**Let it snow.**_

_"Today riches and honours have been lavished on me, but one gift has been lacking, the most important one of all, the only one that matters, the gift of youth." _

_**Knut Hamsun**_

Sun penetrated the great dustiness of the grey and white clouds and became brighter than ever, beaming over each and every of the snow covered houses. The roofs, the windows, the doorsteps were all enticed with a hearty layer of ivory snow, as it glistened in the early morning sun. Not a sound to be heard on the abandoned streets, they inspired a certain desire to delight in these bequests of nature. Upon opening her eyes, a certain girl surveyed her surroundings. It came to her that she had fallen into a deep sleep without any intention of doing so. It was still quite early for the sun's rays indicated her of that and the silence to be present made her feel like she was gone from the world entirely. As if she were in a deep forest, where the only sounds were those of the animals and trees, blowing in the wind. Elena observed Damon, sleeping calmly beside her, looking almost intoxicated with the pleasure of sleep.

Elena poked him gently. Damon responded by laughing unconsciously, which made Elena mirror his emotion. With both of them freshly awake, they descended down the stairs, already dressed and were out the door in a mere moment. Their boots swept away the layers of snow as they made their way into town, the air felt pure, their breath crystalized every step of the way, the sun made them squint with its overpowering vividness. And so they went on hand in hand, giggling due to their inability to scarcely move. Damon held on to Elena's waist, not wanting to let her stray from him at any given moment. Now they could already see the tall, leafless trees, stripped bare from the stinging cold, at the very center of the jolly park. Laughter, people, life came from the place and the pair thought it would be charming to enjoy themselves with the rest of society.

Slightly shivering they walked along the almost snowless paths of the park, delighting in absolutely everything they saw - each tree, entwined with Christmas lights, each child, who threw snowballs restlessly at his friend, each dog that gently and calmly observed the winter wonderland. Damon and Elena came upon something that they both immediately agreed upon. The ice rink. Filled with people, the ice was letting off dusky air from its chilly surface. Damon and Elena rented their skates and were soon on the rink along with the other couples. Damon held Elena's hand passionately, desperately afraid for her, although she had told him that she knows how to skate. His mistrust was wrongly placed as Elena, giggling, let go of his tight hold and skated beautifully in circles first around him and then further away. Damon was forced to use all the skills he had to even catch up to her. He approached her unsure of his own stability, but once he was beside her, he put his arms around her and pulled her close.

The two of them were in the middle of the rink. Others passed by giving them a glance, observing the true romanticism that was present and radiating from the two. Elena's hands, in brightly white mittens, graced Damon's chest as she held on to him, her smile glorious beyond words and her eyes expressing true happiness. Damon delighted in her luminous attitude and charmed by her leaned towards her and his lips touched upon hers for a mere moment, for he was afraid of Elena's reaction. As they came apart his eyes searched for hers and when he found them, the black eyes, deep as night waters, stared right into him, and yet expressed desire and a certain cheerfulness. Damon wasted not a moment more; he pulled her as close as he could and softly caressing her cheek kissed her icy and cherry coloured lips once more, this time lasting what seemed to be eternity. Elena's heart beat dramatically and she felt herself tremble from pleasure and belonging. The sun beamed upon them, enlightening them with its joyous nature and canary rays, making them forget the moment and yet remember it most amongst all that had happened before.

They reclined in the royal blue settees and awaited their already ordered hot chocolates. It was now sunset and most of the early morning and day birds were gone. Lilac and amber revelled in the approaching night skies and made the ambiance all the more lovely. They sat in the café that was located right in the middle of the park; shaped like a gazebo it provided a perfectly cosy atmosphere and made one feel perhaps too snug.

Elena looked up from the small booklet that had been left on the table, which announced some event that resembled a Christmas celebration. Her cheeks glowed with the radiance of a dimmed cerise, her eyes looked watery and dazzling. Finally she spoke;

"This has been a wonderful day. I wish to have more of them," Damon smiled gently. Elena's smile could melt his heart time after time.

"Supposing we do have more of them? Perhaps we could make each day until Christmas this exciting and unforgettable. It would certainly make a charmingly memorable winter!" Elena smiled in agreement and nodded approvingly.

"I love this café. I have so many gay memories from here. I used to come here with my parents quite a lot when I was little and I remember each time I enjoyed a large piece of chocolate cake. I could not live without it. Then as I grew up, I remember coming here with Caroline, you know her don't you? We used to observe passers-by and comment on them and try to ascertain their personality and character just by their appearance. Now, I have also been here with you. I think you've made this place become different in my eyes. It still incredibly homely and wonderful, but there is something distinct about it now," Damon looked at her intently; her eyes looked down at the table, her long hair falling prettily along her shoulders, her smile light and airy. There was not a creature more beautiful than her. He was sure of that.

The waiter brought them their hot chocolates; the dark, fragrant and delicious liquid was in large white cups, rimmed and ornate with gold snowflakes. Elena sipped the beverage and delighted in the warmth it gave.

"What do you propose we do tomorrow?" Damon asked curiously.

"Do you think we should make plans or rather be spontaneous? I would rather think of things last minute. I find that much more exciting," Elena said, her eyes sparkling.

"I suppose you're right, darling," Damon stopped abruptly and tried to comprehend why on earth had he called her that, but unfortunately Elena had noticed.

"Darling?" She giggled cheerfully, "You make it sound like we're married," Damon smirked. They spent the rest of their afternoon at the café, delighting in each other's company and the feeling of Christmas that surrounded them. It was truly heaven as the lights went out and the small, beaming, golden lights appeared on each prop outside and inside and also throughout the forest of the park. They made their way home well past nine in the evening and considered the day well spent as they had spent it together in perfect harmony. What kept them excited beyond recognition was the promise of another unpredicted and surprising day, where they could once more enjoy their newfound love for each other.

Elena climbed under the covers of her perfectly starched and white bed. The smell of the raspberry tea beside her bed made her feel all the more content. Once she had cozied underneath the heap of blankets in her scarlet red pyjamas, she took her tea and began watching her favourite film '_Roman Holiday' _with Audrey Hepburn. Such a wonderful day she had had and now was pleasantly tired after all the running and strolling around. The anticipation she felt for tomorrow, could not be described in words, so she lost herself in a different world altogether and awaited another adventure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note** Sorry for my absence, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will most definitely post another one this week as compensation! I hope you are having a charming winter and please review!_


	3. Driving home for Christmas

_**Driving home for Christmas.**_

_"Merry Christmas, movie house! Merry Christmas, Emporium! Merry Christmas, you wonderful old Building and Loan!_"

_-George Bailey (It's a wonderful life 1946)**  
><strong>_

White blankets overtook the entirety of Mystic Falls. Such passive beauty is rarely to be seen. It was a charming morning, with a blizzard of enormous snowflakes and no one around. Elena stood by the window and regarded the street in bliss. Her mind wondered off to all the possible things she and Damon could do with such a day like this. The snow didn't appear to be stopping, and as she sat on the window sill and drank her hot chocolate, she decided that it was the perfect day to spend close to nature. She dressed warmly, putting on her wool sweater and her mittens, and knitted hat and left the house in a rush.

It took an astonishingly long time to get to Damon's house and when she was there she rested against one of the pillars of their porch for a moment as she was out of breath. The snow piles were unimaginably large and impenetrable. After knocking on the door, Damon answered immediately with a smile on his face like no others. He got dressed and then they left, for a wonderful day out.

After having arrived by the small, old bus to the nearby woods, Damon and Elena felt completely alone. There was not a voice to be heard and nothing but the branches of trees cracking from the snow to make a sound. They walked along the path deeper into the mysterious white woodland. It was superbly quiet, so quiet that neither of them wished to disturb the beauty of it with words. The forest seemed vacant; there was nothing except white trees, white ground and the dusky, foggy sky above. They did manage to find a bench, covered in its entirety by snow. Elena took out some cupcakes, cinnamon flavoured, and also poured tea into little cups. They sat there warmed by their beverage and by each other and felt grateful for everything life had to offer. It was truly beautiful; their surroundings, the pearly snow, the flakes caressing their faces gently, their mittens holding the cups as though that were the last thing on earth. Damon breathed in deeply and felt as refreshed as ever.

They went further along the path and reached an empty space. No trees, simply snow. Elena fell down onto the ground and let herself be devoured by the cold and icy cover. Damon joined her and took her hand in his as they looked up at the obscured sky. They rested their eyes a moment and then both of them began mucking about. Elena decided they should leave their imprint upon this space and they began to make snow angels. They moved and laughed and Damon felt his heart beat with joy, knowing that this was something he'd wished for all his life and he was glad beyond words that he'd found Elena. Elena laughed until she was out of breath and then Damon took her in his arms. She sat upon his lap in the undisturbed and calm snow their mittens interjoined, looking lovingly at each other, wishing for the moment to last for all eternity.

It was turning dark as they made their way back. Once they were back in the dead silence of Mystic Falls which seemed to resemble that of the woods, they scurried to the nearest café, to warm themselves by the fireplace and have a heart-warming drink. They entered the cosy establishment and sat down; feeling icy cold and positively radiant from contentment. Outside the blizzard caused many people to enter into cafes or shops, to escape it. Elena and Damon sat regarding the couples that came in, looking happy and in love and felt charmed by the ambiance of Christmas.

"It is so lovely that we are able to spend our days together so wonderfully!" Elena said with beaming eyes as she sipped her tea.

"I must agree. I have no intention of letting this bliss go. This really has been such a great winter,"

"Have you already bought all of your Christmas presents? For your family, that is," Damon looked at Elena bewildered. He'd forgotten all about it and there was only less than a week remaining until Christmas. He felt guilty admitting it to Elena, because he felt that she might find him to be uncaring if so.

"I, well, not really. That is, no, I have not," Damon avoided Elena's dark eyes with all his might.

"Oh, don't be so upset about it. If you want we can survey the stores together. I need to pick up a few things myself. Why don't we go tomorrow! It will be another delightful day!" Elena spoke with excitement in her voice and Damon took her hand gently in his to kiss it. The girl really was too good to be true.

After defrosting in the atmosphere of the snug café, they made their way home. Damon escorted Elena to her house, feeling too protective of her to let her go alone in the forceful blizzard that still possessed Mystic Falls. Once at her doorstep, he took her in his arms and stroked her hair affectionately. He was so fond of her; her character, her breath-taking looks, her ideas; it appealed to him like nothing else. As they stood on the porch, suddenly the Christmas lights of the house turned on and surprised them pleasantly. Damon leaned in and kissed Elena, lingering on her lips softly and tenderly, still feeling the hint of peppermint tea. He felt her smile and then so did he. It was the perfect goodbye to the perfect day and then as Damon made his way home, through the snow piled streets he remembered each moment of each day they'd spent together. Arriving home, he was ignorant of his soaked feet, his entirely white hair and coat and just smiled to himself, awaiting their next encounter.

* * *

><p>They met at nine. Elena stood by the antique clock in the town square. People were rushing past her delightfully, apparently devoted to the same motions as they were to be. They walked holding onto each other through the streets and observed each store, with a Christmas tree brightly lit nearby. The small stands of the Christmas market, giving off the pleasant aroma of mulled wine and cinnamon. Elena heard Chris Rea's '<em>Driving Home For Christmas<em>' somewhere in the distance and smile fondly to herself. As they walked past the square once again and the music was heard still, Damon took her waist and she felt him begin to move. They danced and both felt silly, but yet it was so wonderful that nothing could stop them. Damon swayed carelessly and caressed Elena's rosy cheek.

"I love you," Damon blurted out, without thinking. Elena's dark eyes regarded him with delight.

"I love you too," She nearly whispered and then placed her head against his chest, still rocking backwards and forwards, to the lovely melody.

Finally they entered a store and Elena momentarily found all she required. Damon felt absolutely lost and simply walked around each aisle. Perhaps a book, or a perfume, or a box of chocolates? What should one buy, he thought to himself. Elena rushed over to him and took him by the hand leading him through the whole store and they picked out things, which Elena thought might work for his family and Damon found her findings to be very appropriate. They ended up with things such as scented and ornate candles, a few books, a few records of 60s music and a few other things of no great importance.

After this experience they felt entirely famished so they found a restaurant and settled there for lunch. The place had a marvellous scent of lemon cake and vanilla. They both feasted on potatoes with salad and a steak and were overly satisfied once they had had their lunch.

They were down to their coffee, when Damon inquired;

"Where do you suppose we should celebrate Christmas together?" Elena looked at him queerly, "I mean both our families will be at home, so how will we work it out?"

"I suppose you're right! We've never thought about it!" Elena looked extraordinarily pensive for a moment and then said; "Do you think, or would that be too awkward, to spend Christmas together entirely, I mean both our families?" Damon felt a bit taken aback. He had no idea of how to respond.

"Well, our families do know each other, but would they be comfortable with that arrangement do you suppose? I would love it if they were. Can you even imagine? That would be the loveliest Christmas on earth!" He suddenly found himself to be aroused. The idea settled in him and now he knew he must arrange it. They parted on the terms that each would open this idea up for discussion in each family, hoping that they'd come to the desired conclusion.

The night was dark and cold. The snow made the streets look brighter. Elena sat in her armchair and wrote in her diary. There was a smile upon her lips. She could not wait to meet Damon to tell him the news. Christmas was fast approaching and it looked to be absolutely terrific.


	4. Home for the holidays

_**Home for the holidays.**_

_"I will honour Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year,"_

_- **Charles Dickens**, A Christmas Carol_

The Christmas tree accepted the falling snow gracefully and happily. Ornate with bordeaux and gold ornaments and white lights it stood proud and dignified. Surrounding it were crowds of glowing, red cheeked and content people, and Damon and Elena. It was early afternoon. The sky was grey and yet it inspired a sense of simple beauty and true winter time. It was a date. They'd decided to be cliché and go to a dinner and a movie. Something made them think that it was the perfect way to spend a winter day. However, they'd changed their minds.

As they were passing the town square they simply had to stop. Amongst the stands of mulled wine, gingerbread and anything you could possibly imagine, there was set up a big screen, which at that particular moment was showing '_It's A Wonderful Life!_' Damon had taken Elena's hand and they strolled to the seats, the long wooden benches. They sat there and watched the film, amongst others who were just as satisfied and delighted with this event. Damon disappeared for a moment and returned with cranberry muffins and mulled wine in tall glasses. Elena felt her heart warm from joy as she rested against Damon's shoulder and delighted in the wondrous moment.

A blizzard began and as they sat overpowered by the white fluffiness they adored the very thought of being together. It was late evening when they decided to leave. Pleasantly chilled and frosty they sought a place for warmth and found it to be the local coffee shop, which because of the blizzard was nearly empty. The cashier smiled pleasantly as they entered and ordered their caramel lattes.

They occupied the large sofa laced with green velvet and as they did Elena curled up in a little nook beside Damon. Damon found an old newspaper and together they began to do a crossword puzzle. It was fascinating how well they worked together. Elena seemed to be resting calmly, yet she answered each question Damon inquired of her.

"Elena, do you realize that tomorrow is Christmas?" Damon suddenly stopped writing and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Mhm. It's lovely, isn't it?"

'It's just unexpected! I've been waiting for it for so long and now it's just around the corner!"

Her long locks of chocolate hair trickled along her front. She sat holding the enormous cup and looked at him delightfully.

"You sound worried. It will be scary won't it?"

"I want to be with you. It will be awkward for our parents I suppose," They both smirked and then cozied up once more. Outside the streetlights were dimming down as the snow fell with even more of a force and Damon and Elena had no intention of ever going home.

* * *

><p>Elena went along the path to Damon's house, through the gentle and puffy snow piles and hummed to herself;<em>Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! <em>It was early in the day. She had decided to surprise Damon in the morning by dragging him out to revel in the snow once more. Her mind seemed preoccupied. It had never occurred to her that the importance of Damon's gift was vital. There was uneasiness in her as she began to wonder whether he'd like what she purchased for him. As she was lost in thought walking along the barely visible path, along the fir trees, the Christmas decorations, she bumped into someone. Her knitted hat fell over her eyes and as she reached to raise it she saw Damon in front of her.

"Hello! Where are you off to?" He inquired slightly mocking her.

"I'm off to your house, but it would have been quite the surprise if you hadn't been there! Where on Earth are you going so early in the morning?"

"I was going to your house. I thought we might take a walk, because it is such a charming day," Elena smiled. She leaped to him and embraced him with all emotion. Her heart beat rapidly from utter joy and she truly wondered whether it was Christmas that was making her so sentimental or simply being with someone like Damon.

"Well, milady, would you be inclined to take a stroll with a bloke like me?" Elena smiled delightfully and holding onto his arm they went off into the nearby forest where they walked for hours on end. Doing nothing but talking they entertained themselves and were cheerily exhausted.

This was up to the point that when they left the woods, the simply returned to Elena's cosy room, where Christmas lights were now hung along the window pane and the scent of vanilla and Christmas cookie candles was felt. Elena left to put on her pyjamas and when she came back, she gave Damon a large pyjama shirt with a reindeer to wear. She couldn't stop laughing at him, but when he came up to her and kissed her, stroking her hair and cheek gently, Elena was less inclined to laugh. Damon caressed each part of her, feeling pleasantly that Elena was his. Without wanting to move things to move to fast, they simply dropped into the bed and cozied up to each other as Damon turned on the television to find a _Home Alone_ marathon on there which they joyfully watched. All the while Damon stroked her hair and kissed her cheek and watched her squirm delightfully. It was truly a moment to remember and what encouraged them even more and made the feel happier than ever was the thought that that very evening they would be together, celebrating Christmas with both their families, enjoying blissfully the company of people they both loved. Elena felt her dark eyes begin to grow tired and weary and as they did she fell into a sleep. Damon remained awake and watched the snowstorm outside and observed Elena's room. He wished he could live there with her. It was absolutely charming; from the overly soft and fluffy bed down to the overcrowded bookshelf, which looked as if it would fall apart any second from the weight of the books. He smiled imagining what their evening would be like. In his head he rehearsed how he will present himself to her parents. Only then he realized that he already knew them and liked them, after all their families had known each other since childhood. Damon drifted into a sleep as well as the film ended.

There was soft music playing from outside as the neighbours had already started their party. Eggnog and _White Christmas _made Elena and Damon dream of all the Christmas's they still had ahead of them and all the possible ventures and escapades they would have.


	5. Happy Christmas!

_**Happy Christmas!**_

_"Welcome, Christmas, bring your cheer. Cheer to all Whos far and near. Christmas Day is in our grasp, so long as we have hands to clasp. Christmas Day will always be just as long as we have we. Welcome Christmas while we stand, heart to heart, and hand in hand,"_

**_How the Grinch stole Christmas (1996)_**

There were warm and inviting sounds coming from downstairs as they could hear Michael Buble singing softly. Elena in anticipation of this wondrous event had decided she would wear her scarlet red dress and curl her locks for festive measures. Damon got out of bed and stumbled to the window and regarded all the lights in every house, the chimney smoke rising without a sound and the white snow grace each roof, each lamppost and each bench. It was a beautiful Christmas ambiance and the more he observed each of these meticulous details he wished for their festivities to begin.

Damon turned around swiftly, as if in a hurry, and before him stood Elena, as beautiful as ever and looked at him lovingly. He walked to her and embraced her feeling such passion and love at the same time that he didn't know whether he'd be able to withstand this dinner without showing his affection for her. Elena ran her fingers through his hair and deduced that he looked good enough. With that they descended to downstairs and then played the part when Damon pretended to enter through the front door, so Elena's parents would not notice the potentially troubling fact that he'd been in her bedroom. He entered, gift in hand and greeted both Elena and her mum and by the time he'd been welcomed and they'd all settled on the sofa Damon's parents arrived as well.

They sat around the large cherry wood table, sipping their champagne and enjoying a delightful meal whilst Damon and Elena exchanged unnoticeable, but meaningful glances. Elena felt her cheeks turn crimson each time Damon smiled at her in his overtly charming way. The smell of freshly made chocolate mousse filled the air as they were down to their dessert and once the dinner was over, Elena and Damon snuck out of the house, leaving their parents behind to enter into serious discussions. They ran all the way to the woods, deciding not to look back. It was still snowing - the perfect atmosphere for Christmas and as they dropped down into the snow, looking at the dark and burnt sky they imagined all sorts of wishes they'd like to come true. In silence they pensively lay there, forgetting their surroundings, remembering only each other. Damon took Elena under his wing and kissed her lips lightly and gently emitting love and devotion. They remained there until they became chilled and frozen and then made their way home in a pleasant rush.

Once there, they passed their parents without being noticed, because they were having a great time and sneaked up to Elena's bedroom, where they changed into warmer clothes. Elena lit all the candles and now the room smelt of gingerbread and cookies. They took the covers off the bed and placed them on the floor where they sat down, each with a glass of eggnog, which Elena had procured in secret.

"This has been a truly amazing Christmas! I never imagined that our families could feel so at home with each other and I never imagined we would spend so much time alone," Elena said with a rosy smile.

"I loved this Christmas. I propose we do spend every Christmas together from now on, because it ensures that they will all be great!" Damon said with a laugh and kissed Elena lovingly. They stared into each other's eyes, feeling a passion and lust never felt before. Damon placed his hand around her waist and drew her close to feel the warmth of her body against him. They sat together, delighting in each others comfort and closed their eyes relying on their senses to enjoy the moment. Damon stroked Elena's hair feeling the soft curls around his fingers and he leaned in to kiss her cherry lips. It enticed him further and in a moment he was upon her, caressing every part of her, sensing her warm and tender skin beneath him. The night grew and they had to part and yet they both knew this would be a Christmas they would never forget.

* * *

><p>The following morning when Elena was enjoying a delightful breakfast of tea and shortbread there was a knock at her door and after unwillingly and fatiguely making her way to it, she discovered Damon with a gift in hand and a dorky smile. Elena invited him in and they headed to her bedroom as it was very early and her parents were sound asleep. They once again sat on the duvets on the floor and Elena found her present for him.<p>

"I really hope you like it," Damon said with an unsure smile as he rather hastill gave the gift to Elena. Elena gave him his with a rather more of an assurance.

Elena discovered her present to be a beautiful diary with velvet covers in a royal blue colour. The pages were ivory with a gold rim. It was utterly perfect and Elena wished to kiss him, yet he was hard at work trying to open his gift. Elena had a tendency to overdo the wrapping. Once opened he found it to be a book by Umberto Eko, who he had mentioned was a favourite of his. They both delighted in their presents and embraced and kissed each other as a thank you. They sat by the window sill and watched the blizzard outside. Elena proposed that Damon stay for at least a little while and they sat there, in each others arms eating chocolate biscuits and drinking tea. The morning came and went and so did their Christmas. However, it was the first of many as their love did not saunter.

Over the years they found many summers, autumns, winters and springs to be their own and as they became known for their strong bond and perfect relation, they began to become severely ignorant of the outside world, because for them their intimacy was of greater importance than the value judgments of others. Elena felt inspired to write as Damon provided her with many adventures for enlightment. Damon through Elena's influence became a better person, one he'd wished to be, yet never quite had become. With her around he always felt full of love and devotion, granted only for her, but in the end it did mirror in other situations. All in all their fondness for each other grew more by the day and they decided to never part as it would mean the end of both of them.

_The End_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note **I really hope you delighted in the ventures of these two and they inspired many wonderful Christmas feelings! I hope all of you had a marvelous Christmas! Martina_


End file.
